Under certain conditions it can be deleterious for devices, such as pumps, for example, to be sitting idle (i.e. not actively pumping or rotating). One such condition may occur when the idle device experiences high vibration, such as aboard a rocket during launch. High vibration can cause damage to bearings and their opposing surfaces due to the bearings repeatedly making and breaking contact in the same place on such surfaces. In systems employing redundant pumps, for example, one or more of the pumps can sit idle since only one of the pumps needs to operate at any given moment.